Sometimes I Miss You
by lilith686
Summary: A Beautiful Morning In The Palace..


**A/N: English is Not my mother language so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The first rays of the Babylonian sun made its way past a window in the royal palace scattering itself into the sleeping beauty's face. The long dark eyelashes fluttered open revealing the most amazing shade of blue.

Hephaistion stretched his lean strong body then turned around to face the handsome sleeping man next to him; the mop of golden hair that adorned his head was running amok in all directions around the peaceful face. A smile crept into Hephaistion's lips as he stared at his lover, his palm coming up to caress the sleeping man's cheek tenderly. Turning away from his lover he got out of bed wrapping a sheet around his naked stood at the window staring out into the awakening world, lost deep in his thoughts.

Waking up, the first thing that caught Alexander's warm gaze was the figure of his beautiful lover caressed by sun light. He made his way out of bed silently and came up behind his lover enveloping him in a warm embrace.

Hephaistion tensed for a moment being caught by surprise then relaxed back into the broad chest circling his own arms around those strong ones that held him.

They stood like that for a while watching the city in silence

"What are you thinking about, love?" Alexander whispered in the small ear causing a small sigh to escape the smaller man's lips "I'm thinking about how much I miss you sometimes" came the soft replay causing Alexander to tighten his hold on his general

"I know it is hard for you my love but we have to deal with it for the kingdom shall not rule itself, I am the king and I have big responsibilities." Said Alexander in a firm voice "I am aware of that Xander, you are a great king and you shall continue to be but I can not help it when my heart goes weak." Hephaistion's head fell forward causing the long chestnut tresses to fall around the small head. Alexander turned his lover to face him staring deep into his Mediterranean eyes "My Phai, believe me I miss you with every intake of breath when you are not near me." The wonderful eyes sparked with love at hearing those words as the king leaned in to seal the soft lips with a kiss.

Hepahistion deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and leading them back to the bed. He fell on the bed with Alexander on top still kissing feverishly.

Alexander's hands started to roam around the other mans body as he moved his lips to the elegant long throat kissing and biting it before moving down to the tempting buds that sat on the brunettes chest.

Hephaistion moaned tangling his fingers in the golden hair.

The king's hands made their way to the strong alluring thighs which spread subconsciously for him as he ran his palms up and down the soft skin. The general wrapped his legs around the blonde bringing their erection together and electing a moan from both men. They moved against each other gracefully having done this a million times before.

"Alex, love me." Pleaded the brunette gasping out for breath, the king would never deny such a demand from the blue eyed beauty and he generously coated himself with oil knowing that his lover would not complain about the lack of preparation after their show last night.

He eased himself inside of his lover's warm welcoming body joining them as one. They moved together in a lustful love staring into each others eyes as moans and growls of pleasure echoed in the room.

A slight breeze blew across joining them in their sacred dance. The name of the almighty king pushed it's way loudly out if the general's lips as he came undone in the arms of his lover, the king joining after in a loud howl of fulfillment.

They laid tangled together in spent passion enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms before reality kicked in by a knock on the door..

"What?" Alexander growled to whoever was bothering them

"Alexander, I need you in an important manner" came Ptolemy's voice from behind the door causing Alexander to curse under his breath "I'll meet you in the dining hall." He replayed rolling his eyes whilst Hephaistion laughed softly.

The king returned his gaze into that of his lovers "Duty calls" he said in a low voice caressing the soft long hair "Yes, go." Haphaiston said giving him a tender smile.

"I love you Phai" Alexander said embracing him tightly" I love you too Xander." He embraced the king back before separating each to his own duties.


End file.
